


【盾冬】Somewhere In Brooklyn

by Bad_Communication



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Communication/pseuds/Bad_Communication





	【盾冬】Somewhere In Brooklyn

圣诞节的气氛太棒，忍不住喝了一点香槟的史蒂夫往日苍白的小脸此刻红扑扑的，口中喷出醉人的香气。史蒂夫的小情人痴痴的看着他笑，舔着玉米粥上的奶油。圣诞节，美食、美酒与情人，没有什么比圣诞节更让人兴奋的了。史蒂夫笑着开口：“巴基，如果你要是在公共场合这么看我，我得说你是骚扰狂。”

巴基用舌一下一下舔着勺开心的说：“我知道你喜欢我带点色情意味的看你，你要知道没有你我可不行。史蒂夫，我现在就想…”

史蒂夫打了个手势阻止巴基：“巴基小朋友，你已经吃了很多的肉了，你答应过我你会吃完盘子里的莴苣。”

巴基撇了撇嘴：“我不喜欢莴苣…”

史蒂夫看起来态度很强硬：“没门。”

巴基痛苦的叉着盘子里的莴苣，好像盯着它们它们就可以消失似的。他终于横下心来，皱紧眉头闭上眼把它们一口气全部吞了下去，并且喝了一大口玉米粥，活像个不情愿吃药的孩子，一脸嫌弃。

“Stevie——我喝不下去了，我现在就想…”  
大孩子可怜兮兮的望着史蒂夫，眼睛里满是恳求的希望。

“美国人圣诞节都会喝玉米粥。”史蒂夫坏心眼的看着趴在对面的小狗，指了指自己已经空掉的碗，“加油，巴基，你可以的。”

“我的小Stevie怎能对我如此残忍…”巴基用勺扣着碗抱怨，玉米粥简直是他的天敌，处处与他作对，为什么世界上巴恩斯要与玉米粥和讨厌的蔬菜一同存在？

“如果你这么不听话，圣诞老人是不会在你的名字旁边画勾的。”史蒂夫指着他的巴基用老母鸡似的语气教训。

“不，世界上才没有圣诞老人呢，如果有我也不用担心，我的礼物就在我的对面强迫我喝玉米粥呢。”巴基俏皮的眨了眨眼。

“如果你不乖的话我不会给你圣诞礼物的。”史蒂夫把自己干净的碗送到水槽边开始冲洗，转过身来催促，“快些，牛仔。”

这是个暗号。

巴基乖乖大口大口吞咽起来，嘴里含混不清的说道：“看在水果与蔬菜能让那玩意变甜的份上——等等、为什么不能让你多吃些蔬菜然后我来吸你？这样我就可以补充维生素了！”

“巴基！那你得把我吸干了！”史蒂夫在水槽边翻了个白眼，亏他想得出来！

“我舍不得～”巴基终于喝完了，还剩一点点但是相信史蒂夫一定不介意的。他拿着餐具走到水槽边用他富有弹性的臀轻轻撞了一下史蒂夫：“你的牛仔来啦！”

史蒂夫把手上的水擦干的时候，巴基用他那湿漉漉的双手扯着史蒂夫的领子把他拽到壁炉旁边，就像小狗将沙发垫子撕碎那样，嘴里带着几分护食的威胁。没错，他的巴基就像小狗那样天真活泼、出人意料的凶猛，甚至迷人到可恶的地步，成天在街上招蜂引蝶。

水珠顺着锁骨在胸膛上划出一道痕迹，变成引爆官能的引线。他们甜蜜的舌头激战的难舍难分，双手混乱的解着彼此的扣子。他们躺在堆满厚垫子的地毯上。

“在这里？”小史蒂夫挑了挑眉毛问压在他身上的小狗，或者大一点的小狗。

他的小狗巴结着点点头，“这里暖和，”，然后郑重的清了清嗓子，“我要拆我的礼物了！”

史蒂夫笑了，火光照着他红润的双颊，眼中的圣诞礼物闪闪发光。他的圣诞礼物是个长了人类手的怪物，或者是他从圣诞老人那里拐来的一只精灵，被人发现了可怎么好呢？他衬衫上的扣子一个一个解开，他的手也没有闲着，很快他们就把彼此剥了个精光。他的手带着几分不容抗拒的力度压下巴基的脖颈，锁定对方的双唇。他们的唇如同待放的玫瑰那样完全盛开，直至上下都变得湿漉漉的。

“牛仔，你还好么？”史蒂夫喘着气在他的身下关切地询问。

这晚他比平常更兴奋，小男孩似的衤果体激动的跟什么似的，巴基都结束了他还没有高氵朝。骑在他身上的巴基被激起无限的温存，巴基不得不在自己结束后仍旧同小史蒂夫愤怒的公牛斗争。巴基的腰臀疯狂的起伏，而史蒂夫小幅度的向上顶弄，闯进他娇嫩花蕾的斗牛仍旧意志坚定，坚挺的矗立在巴基温暖的体内。巴基突然尖叫一声，软下腰来轻轻伏在史蒂夫瘦小的身子上。

“牛仔，认输吧。”史蒂夫借着酒劲把巴基压在了身下，不知哪来这么大力气。

“这不公平—”巴基舔舔嘴唇，有些涣散的望着史蒂夫得意的脸耍赖。

“哦，我的牛仔掉下去了。”

史蒂夫大力进出着，磨着对方疯狂的那一点，他看着平日光鲜亮丽的巴基在下面扭动的像条巨蟒，占满了汗液和其他什么体液，口水不受控制的从嘴角流下，如同一朵在冬日里绽放的荒诞玫瑰。被包裹的奢侈感让他在冬日里被保护的很好、很安全，放纵的在紧缩颤抖的小嘴里进出。他终于忍不住顶着巴基最脆弱的那一点释放，而巴基尖叫着身寸出了些清澈的液体。

史蒂夫恋恋不舍的从巴基身上下来，看着巴基手中攥着一小条被扯下来的地毯绒毛。史蒂夫扯过一条薄毯盖在两个人的腹部躺在一起休息。

 

他们推搡着走进浴室，在浴室里又荒谬的来了一发，水溢出浴缸，泡沫飞得到处都是。史蒂夫吻着巴基的头发，而巴基神游了好一阵才回过神来，史蒂夫轻轻在他耳边说了一句：  
“圣诞快乐。”

随后对方在他的怀里咯咯笑了起来。

那一年，他们一同在布鲁克林的风雪中迷失。结满冰花的窗户阻隔了布鲁克林飘舞的雪花，街上挂满了一闪一闪的彩色灯泡与槲寄生，铃铛在风中摇晃，圣诞老人驾着驯鹿在夜空里奔驰，而史蒂夫和巴基，在布鲁克林的某处说着甜蜜的情话，他们才不需要圣诞礼物呢，最好的圣诞礼物就是彼此的灵魂，彼此的肉体。严冬阻隔在外，他们紧紧依偎在炉火旁等待来年的春天还有下一个圣诞节。


End file.
